Ada Saatnya Nanti
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: Aomine Daiki pacar kamu yang mesum dan bodoh itu, tiba-tiba melakukan hal tak terduga di tengah jalan hingga membawamu ke gang sempit. Apa yang terjadi? "[Name]... Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."/"Eh? A-apa yang kau lakukan, Daiki? Lepaskan aku!" AominexReader • Romance-Humor • Rated T (plusnya dikit doang) • Rated M yang gak jadi Sorry stuck in the summary :') RnR?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Ada Saatnya Nanti © Kumada Chiyu**

**.**

**Warning! : Typo(s), OOC (banget), Oneshoot, Plot Rush, Cerita yang gak jelas (serius), rated T+ (plusnya dikit doang-_-)**

**.**

**Pairing : Aomine x Reader**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read, of course! Be smart guys!**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reader's PoV**

Menurutmu, hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh seluruh orang di dunia itu apa? Terdiri dari satu kata, dan terdengar begitu familiar di kehidupan sehari-hari.

Yap, menunggu.

Siapa sih, yang suka harus menunggu? Entah itu menunggu seseorang, jawaban, antrian dan lain sebagainya. Tidak ada!

Dan itulah yang sedang aku alami saat ini. Menunggu. Lebih jelasnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Yah, sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu pacar kesayanganku, Aomine Daiki, sang _ace_ _Kiseki no Sedai _di SMP Teiko tempat aku bersekolah saat ini.

Saat istirahat siang tadi di sekolah, tiba-tiba dia memintaku untuk pulang bersamanya. Dia memintaku untuk menunggunya sebentar saat pulang sekolah, karena dia harus mengikuti latihan basketnya terlebih dahulu baru dia akan pulang bersamaku setelahnya. Dan aku pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakannya.

Ya memang, akhir-akhir ini kami jarang pulang bersama ataupun menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sebab tim basketnya akan menghadapi kejuaraan _Winter Cup_ tingkat SMP. Dan sebenarnya pun, aku sangat senang sekali saat ia mengajakku untuk pulang bersamanya. Akhirnya aku bisa berdua dengan dirinya walau ia sedang sibuk-sibuknya berlatih.

Tapi rasa senangku tadi telah berbanding terbalik sekarang. Rasanya diriku begitu kesal saat ini. Amat sangat kesal dengan seorang Ahomine Daiki si _dim_ mesum yang kalau bisa ku kutuk, ingin ku kutuk jadi semut!

Lalu, apa yang membuatku kesal? Sedangkan pacarku sudah jelas-jelas menyuruhku untuk menunggunya sebentar selesai latihan basketnya kan?

Heehhh _nonsense_! Kalau lima atau sepuluh menit aku menunggu keterlambatannya masih bisa ku maklumi. Tapi ini? Sudah hampir 45 menit aku menunggunya seorang diri di bangku yang ada di bawah pohon Sakura dekat dengan gerbang sekolahku.

Bayangkan! Empat puluh lima menit aku menunggu, dan dirinya pun belum terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Oh _great_! Tau begitu, aku pulang saja sejak tadi. Hmph!

Apakah Daiki tiba-tiba amnesia karena terbentur _ring_ basket saat ingin men-_dunk_ bola basket kesayangannya itu, sehingga melupakan janji yang sudah dibuatnya sendiri? Oh, ku harap itu benar terjadi. Sebab, aku tidak menerima alasan yang terkesan dibuat-buat untuk berdalih menutupi kesalahannya tersebut.

Dan kalaupun hal itu tidak terjadi, (sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak tega membayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi padanya, dan kumohon semoga bukan itu alasannya), aku harap Daiki memiliki alasan yang masuk akal untuk ku terima dengan logika, atau aku akan _ngambek_ pada dirinya.

Kenapa ia tidak menghubungiku saja sih?

Jawabannya _simple_, ponselnya tak bisa di hubungi! Mungkin kehabisan daya, atau entahlah, aku tak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Sebab, _mood_ku sudah benar-benar hancur total.

Tapi aku masih bertahan menunggunya seorang diri sekarang. Yah, bagaimanapun aku sudah berjanji padanya kalau aku akan menunggunya dan akan pulang bersamanya. Hah, aku memang baik hati sekali ya? Ternyata memang Daiki saja yang tak tau diri. Hmph!

Lama aku menunggu, tubuhku sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah. Uhh, apa masih lama? Ingin menangis saja rasanya. Sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Yo! Lama menunggu?"

Ku dengar suara _baritone_ yang sangat aku kenal siapa pemiliknya itu, menyapaku dengan santainya. Seolah-olah dirinya tidak mempunyai rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Aku begitu gemas dengan lelaki yang kini mulai mempersempit jaraknya denganku itu. Lalu ia menepuk bahuku pelan sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku lembut dengan wajah yang tertawa lebar, yang jujur ingin sekali aku menonjok wajah sok polosnya itu.

Aku memutar mataku bosan. Menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menonjok, menendang, atau bahkan menjitak kepalanya yang bodoh itu.

"Heeh, menurutmu?" aku menjawab ketus tanpa sedikitpun melirik kearahnya.

"_Warui, warui_. Tadi latihan basketku di perpanjang oleh Akashi. Yah, kau taulah." Lelaki itu memasang wajah bersalah (akhirnya), dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang mungkin kupikir itu tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Hn." Aku hanya menggumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban.

"Hei, hei. Jangan marah seperti itu dong." Dia mulai membujukku.

Aku mengabaikannya, dan memilih untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahku. Kulihat, Daiki mengejarku di belakang.

Sudahlah, aku sudah malas meladeni dirinya saat ini. Pulang menjadi pilihan terbaik yang aku pilih sekarang. Lelah sekali rasanya. Berbaring di kasur empukku terasa lebih menggiurkan bagiku.

"Hei, tunggu aku." Ku dengar suara Daiki dari belakangku. Namun tak kuacuhkan, dan tetap melanjutkan jalanku.

Grep.

Kurasakan lengan kiriku di tarik paksa sehingga aku terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. Hingga aku menubruk sesuatu, yang mungkin bisa ku kira itu adalah dada Daiki.

Aku hanya terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya selanjutnya. Lalu Daiki memutar tubuhku agar menghadap kearahnya. Ia menarik daguku agar aku bisa menatap wajahnya.

Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku. Kini aku menatap wajahnya. Kami berdua diam berdiri di tengah jalan yang masih belum terlalu jauh dari lingkungan sekolah. Dan untung saja, saat ini sedang sepi.

"_Gomen_." Daiki mengucapkan dengan suara yang pelan. Wajahnya begitu menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan.

Aku menatap kedua bola mata biru gelapnya. Hahh, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa berlama-lama untuk merasa kesal dengannya. Melihatnya seperti ini saat ini, aku jadi tidak tega jika harus mengacuhkannya lama-lama.

"Ponselmu kenapa? Kau kan bisa menghubungiku, Daiki." Akhirnya aku mengalah. Rasa cintaku lebih besar dibanding dengan rasa kesalku padanya.

"Gomen, ponselku kehabisan daya." Nah kan! Sudah ku duga sih seperti itu. Tipe lelaki sepertinya itu, mana mungkin memperhatikan hal sepele semacam ponsel yang _lowbatt_. Huft…

"Tapi kan kau bisa sebentar saja izin keluar menemuiku untuk memberitauku. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu di kawasan pintu gerbang seorang diri, asal kau tau."

Kulihat wajahnya semakin menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Haah, aku jadi benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya. Beruntung kau Daiki, bisa mendapatkan aku yang baik hati ini.

"Aku sudah mencoba. Tapi Akashi tidak memberikanku izin. Yah jadi… begitulah. _Gomen_…"

Huh, harusnya aku sudah menduga. Mana mau seorang Akashi Seijuurou memberikan izin untuk menunda latihan hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Dasar, kapten pendek tapi hebat! Hmph!

Aku menatap Daiki sebentar, dan akhirnya menghela napas.

"Hhh, baiklah aku menerima alasanmu dan memaafkanmu. Tapi, lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak suka." Aku memberi jarak diantara tubuh kami yang hampir berdempetan.

Namun hal itu tak berhasil. Sebab, Daiki langsung menarik pinggangku agar tubuhku merapat padanya, dan dia langsung memelukku erat sambil menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di leherku.

"_Yokatta. Arigatou na_." ia berbisik di sela leherku, sehingga membuatku agak geli merasakan napas hangatnya menghembus tengkukku.

"Da-Daiki, lepaskan aku. Geli~" aku mencoba lepas dari pelukannya. Tapi Daiki malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku hingga membuat aku semakin geli.

Lama-lama aku merasakan sebuah kecupan-kecupan kecil di leherku hingga bagian belakang tengkukku. Heh, apa yang kau lakukan, _Eromine_? Kenapa kau menciumi leherku? Ini di tengah jalan baka!

"Hentihkanh… engh, Daiki!"

Apa itu yang ku katakaaaann?! Inginnya aku berontak dan memarahinya. Namun entah kenapa, malah suara aneh yang keluar dari mulutku tadi.

Dan entah kenapa, setelah aku mengeluarkan suara aneh tadi, Daiki bukannya menghentikan ciumannya di leherku, malah kini aku merasa sesuatu yang hangat, basah dan kenyal seperti sedang menyapu permukaan kulit leherku.

Eh, eh, eh?

_Masaka_? Jangan bilang kalau Daiki mulai menjilati bagian leherku? _Usooooo_!

Daiki mulai menyibakkan rambutku yang tergerai sepunggung kearah kanan sehingga leher mulus bagian kiriku terekspos dengan mudahnya.

Lalu kurasakan sebuah sengatan kecil yang tak terlalu menyakitkan namun cukup terasa perih di kulit leherku.

Eh? Apa yang barusan ku katakan? Sengatan kecil di leherku? Ja-jangan-jangan itu… _Kiss mark_?

_Usooooo_! Dasar _Eromine_! Kita ini masih SMP tau.

Tidak, tidak! Aku harus menghentikan ini semua sebelum dirinya bertindak semakin jauh! Dan hei, ini di tengah jalan, tempat umum. Bisa-bisanya si _dim_ itu melakukan pelecehan di tempat seperti ini. Kalau mau, di tempat yang tak terlihat orang dong!

Aku mencoba berontak, walau jujur ku akui, aku tak terlalu menolak hal yang ia lakukan. _Demo_… _dame, dame_! Aku masih SMP! Belum pantas melakukan hal-hal berbau dewasa seperti itu. Mungkin kalau sudah SMA ya… bolehlah. Eh?

"Da-daiki, henh… hentihkanhhh…"

Aku mencoba menarik kepalanya dari bagian leherku. Ku remas rambutnya (maksud sebenarnya ingin ku jambak dengan keras agar ia langsung menjauh dariku, tapi ku urungkan. Bagaimana kalau ia botak? Buh! Pasti wajahnya sangat konyol dan menggelikan! Dan aku tak mau mati muda karena terus tertawa melihat wajah menggelikannya itu), dan mencoba menarik kepalanya menjauh dengan hati-hati.

Tapi, kenapa ia malah semakin melesakkan kepalanya semakin dalam pada leherku? Eh, _nande, nande_?

Apa sih yang sedang Daiki pikirkan dengan otak mesum nan bodohnya itu sampai melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya seperti ini? Apakah ia kesambet sesuatu? Setan misalnya?

Ukh, dari pada aku memikirkan hal tak penting, lebih baik aku fokus untuk menghentikan aksi gilanya yang semakin merajalela.

"Daiki! Hentikan perbuatanmu!" aku mencoba berteriak agar menyadarkannya.

Dan ia sempat berhenti sesaat lalu memandangku dalam. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajanya kearah telingaku.

Slurp~

_Iieeeeee_! Ba-barusan Da-daiki menjilat daun telingakuuuu!

Lalu ku rasakan hembusan hangat, yang ku tebak itu adalah napasnya. Aku menggeliat kecil. Ukh, itu benar-benar membuat bulu romaku berdiri

"[name], aku… sudah tidak bisa menahan ini." Daiki berkata lirih.

He? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa kata-katanya begitu ambigu seperti itu sih? Memang apa yang sedang di tahannya? Ia kebelet pipis kah?

Disaat aku sedang memikirkan apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi, tiba-tiba ia menarikku ke celah sempit antara rumah-rumah yang berada di dekat kami.

"E-eh? Apa yang kau lakukan, Daiki?" aku bertanya kebingungan. Namun Daiki tak mengacuhkanku.

Daiki menarikku semakin masuk ke dalam gang sempit yang terlihat semakin gelap dan kurasa, tak ada seseorang yang akan menyadari bahwa aku dan Daiki berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Da-daiki, apa yang kita lakukan di tempat gelap dan sempit seperti ini? Ayo kita lebih baik pulang saja." Aku mencicit. Namun lagi-lagi Daiki tak mengacuhkanku. Sialan! Nanti akan benar-benar ku botaki rambutnya. Beraninya ia mengacuhkanku. Dua kali!

Brugh!

"_Ittai_…" aku meringis kecil.

Kurasakan sedikit nyeri di bagian punggungku. Daiki membantingku hingga punggungku menempel pada salah satu tembok rumah. Lalu ia meletakkan kedua lengannya di dua sisi kanan dan kiri wajahku, sehingga posisiku seakan terkurung oleh tubuhnya.

"Da-daiki?" aku menatap heran pada dirinya. Kenapa ia aneh sekali hari ini? Emm, begitu… agresif?

Wajahnya kemudian mendekatiku perlahan. Ku tatap kedua matanya yang seakan berkabut. Hei, ada apa dengan dirinya? Apakah Daiki sakit?

Ku rasakan napas Daiki yang tidak beraturan. Seperti terengah-engah. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku hingga jarak diantara wajah kami mungkin hanya sekitar lima belas _centimeter_.

Lalu ia menatap mataku dalam dan penuh dengan sesuatu yang begitu menyiksanya. Seolah-olah ia ingin memohon padaku untuk menuntaskannya. Tapi aku bingung, apa?

"[name], kau tau. Aku memang bukanlah seorang lelaki yang romantis. Aku tau aku begitu cuek terhadapmu, kadang berkata seenaknya kepadamu. Bahkan tak jarang aku sering membuatmu marah, kesal dan bahkan kecewa. Tapi dari itu semua, aku ingin kamu tau satu hal."

Tatapan Daiki begitu serius. Jarang sekali aku melihat dia berekspresi seperti itu, kecuali jika ia sedang fokus bermain basket tercintanya itu.

Aku yang melihatnya seakan terhipnotis. Aku merasakan lidahku kelu. Suaraku sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Dan seakan aku kehabisan okisgen saat ini. Tapi aku harus menjawab perkataannya barusan.

"A-apa?"

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik."

Aku mengangguk. Kulihat Daiki sedikit menghembuskan napas kecil.

"[name]…"

"Ya?"

"Aku…"

"Hm?"

"Aku… mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, jadilah milikku seutuhnya. Aku begitu menginginkan dirimu saat ini dan untuk selamanya."

**Normal's PoV**

Matamu membulat. Tak menyangka apa yang akan dikatakan Daiki akan seperti itu adanya. Memilikimu? Apakah… kamu salah dengar?

'_A-apa? Apa yang barusan Daiki katakan?'_ Pikirmu masih dengan terkaget.

"[name]…"

Panggilan Aomine yang memanggil namamu pun menyentakmu untuk tersadar dari situasi yang begitu membingungkan bagimu. Semuanya terasa begitu mendadak, begitu terlalu ambigu bagi dirimu yang baru menapaki masa-masa kehidupan yang dinamakan dunia remaja.

Kamu buru-buru menatap Aomine. Dan kamupun melihat matanya yang begitu kelam karena menahan sesuatu yang begitu menyiksanya.

Kamu ragu. Kamu tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Kamu juga tidak tau harus menanggapi permintaan Aomine tadi yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya menginginkanmu, menginginkanmu seutuhnya. Kamu takut keputusanmu nantinya akan merusak masa depanmu yang masih panjang. Tapi… kamu juga begitu mencintai Aomine. Sangat mencintainya.

"[name]… bolehkah? Aku… sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Aomine meminta persetujuanmu lagi.

Lama terdiam sambil menatap kedua bola mata biru gelap Aomine, kamu pun memejamkan matamu sejenak. Lalu kamu kembali menatap Aomine dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut.

Lalu kamu membelai pelan kedua pipi Aomine. Aomine kemudian memejamkan matanya, nyaman. Aomine menafsirkan sikapmu barusan adalah sebuah izin yang membolehkan Aomine untuk melanjutkan menjadi lebih jauh.

Aomine mengecup dahimu lembut, diikuti dengan kedua kelopak matamu bergantian, hidung, kedua pipimu lalu dagumu. Terakhir Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya kembali kearah bibirmu lalu mengecupnya pelan.

Sekali, dua kali Aomine mengecup bibirmu. Hingga lama-kelamaan bibirmu dihujani dengan kecupan-kecupan terus-menerus yang tidak berhenti dari Aomine. Kamu hanya membiarkan saja, bahkan kamu memejamkan matamu untuk menikmatinya.

Lama-kelamaan, kecupan-kecupan kecil yang terus dilakukan Aomine berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan lembut. Kamu pun ikut membalas lumatan bibir Aomine pada bibirmu.

Hingga tak terasa lumatan bibir Aomine pada bibirmu yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi lumatan yang dalam dan panas. Kamu pun sedikit melenguh kecil. Dan jujur, kamu juga sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi lumatan Aomine yang begitu menekan untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Rengkuhannya pada tubuhmu menjadi semakin rapat. Bahkan kadang, Aomine sedikit menggesekkan dadanya pelan pada dadamu yang menempel rapat karena tidak adanya jarak diantara tubuhmu dan tubuh Aomine.

Kamu pun mengerang saat itu terjadi. Dan Aomine semakin menggesek dadanya dengan lebih keras, seakan telah menerima tanda hijau darimu. Lengannya pun semakin menekan dan meremas pelan pinggulmu.

Kemudian Aomine menjilat-jilat kecil bibir atas dan bawahmu bergantian, seakan memintamu untuk membuka akses untuk dirinya memasuki lorong mulutmu. Namun kamu tak mengacuhkan hal itu. kamu tetap menutup rapat kedua belah bibirmu, seakan tak mengizinkan Aomine untuk berbuat lebih selain dari melumat bibirmu saja.

Aomine pun melepaskan ciumannya pada bibirmu, dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya sehingga adanya sedikit jarak diantara kalian. Lalu ia menatapmu seakan bingung dengan sikapmu.

Padahal dari tadi kamu tidak menolak perlakuannya padamu. Tapi, kenapa hanya karena Aomine ingin melakukan ciuman_ a la _orang dewasa (saling membelitkan lidah dan bermain di dalam rongga mulut serta saling bertukar _saliva_) saja kamu menolak untuk membuka kedua bibirmu? Aomine mengacak surai biru tuanya frustasi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau membuka mulutmu, [name]?" Aomine protes.

Kamu diam sambil terengah-engah. Menarik sejenak napasmu untuk menetralisir rasa sesak di dadamu karena kekurangan oksigen akibat ciuman yang lama dengan Aomine tadi, kamu pun melirik kearahnya.

Kamu pun tersenyum lembut.

"Daiki…" katamu sambil mengelus wajahnya pelan.

"Apa?" gurat kekesalan begitu tampak di wajah Aomine, karena ia gagal untuk menuntaskan hasrat tertahannya. Namun ia tak menampik tanganmu yang masih membelai wajahnya lembut dan hangat.

"Maaf," Kamu masih menatap kearahnya. "Aku tau kamu pasti merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan sekarang. Tapi, kita masih SMP, Daiki. Masa depan kita masih panjang." Kamu kembali berkata. Kamu mengusap pipi Aomine dengan ibu jarimu, mata Aomine terpenjam menikmati elusanmu.

"Aku tau kamu mencintaiku. Aku pun juga begitu mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi… menurutku, melakukan hal itu, terlalu cepat untuk kita berdua. Kita masih muda, aku tak mau menyesal nantinya. Ada saatnya nanti, tapi bukan sekarang."

Aomine menatapmu, kamu pun hanya tersenyum meneduhkan.

"Mengerti maksudku, kan?" Aomine kini terdiam dengan tatapan sendu namun juga terlihat begitu menyesal.

"_Gomenna_." Aomine mengucapkan maaf dengan suara yang pelan dan sarat akan penyesalan. Kamu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang begitu polos dan mengakui kesalahan yang di perbuatnya.

"Tidak apa, aku memaafkanmu, Daiki." Kamu mengacak surai _navy_ nya pelan.

"Normal bagi remaja laki-laki seusiamu itu jika tidak bisa mengontrol hasrat yang begitu menggebu. Dan aku pun tak menampik bahwa aku pun menginginkannya juga, sama sepertimu hehe."

"Heeh, tak ku sangka kau begitu mesum, [name]." Aomine kembali memasang seringai mesumnya padamu. Kau hanya cemberut melihatnya.

"Tetapi setidaknya aku bisa mengontrol diriku, tidak seperti dirimu _Eromine baka_!" kamu menjulurkan lidahmu, mengejeknya. Aomine hanya terkekeh sambil mengacak pucuk kepalamu.

"Nah, untuk saat ini, aku hanya akan mengizinkamu untuk menciumku saja. Tak ada hal lainnya. Mengerti?"

Aomine hanya mendecih. "Che, hanya cium? Tidak menarik."

Kau mencubit pinggangnya dengan sedikit keras. Kesal karena pacarmu yang begitu mesum dan segala pemikirannya yang berbau _ero_ itu. Aomine hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Kau pun tersenyum puas.

"Ku harap kau bisa bersabar sedikit. Ada pepatah, '_semuanya pasti akan indah pada waktunya',_ dan aku menginginkan hal itu terjadi pada hubungan kita berdua. Bisa kan?" kamu tersenyum diikuti dengan pandangan _puppy eyes_.

Aomine hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya ya ya, terserah kau sajalah. Tapi… kalau aku tidak tahan, boleh kan aku berselingkuh?"

Kamu membelalakkan kedua matamu. "Berani kau lakukan, mati kau Daiki!" ancammu.

"Bercanda sayang, bercanda. Mana mungkin aku bisa selingkuh, kan hanya kau yang aku cintai." Aomine memelukmu lalu mengecup sekilas bibirmu.

"Gombal. Mati saja sana." Kau membalas ketus.

"Khe-khe, aku juga mencintaimu."

"_B-Ba-Bakaaa_!"

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake.**

"Ne, Daiki." Gumammu di sela-sela dekapan hangat dada Aomine.

"_Nani_?" Aomine menjawab malas.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir…"

"Hm?"

"Mungkin… kalau kau bisa berkelakuan baik sampai kita lulus SMP, dan memperbaiki nilai-nilai super hancurmu itu, mungkin aku bisa mengizinkanmu untuk menciumku _a la_ orang dewasa seperti yang tadi akan kau lakukan padaku." Kamu berkata sambil tersenyum malu.

"_Hontou da_?"

"Umm." Kamu mengangguk.

"_Wakatta_. Tapi kupastikan kau harus memenuhi janjimu, oke?" Aomine mengerling mesum padamu. "Dan oh, tak ku sangka, ternyata kau itu tipe gadis mesum dan juga agresif ya. Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu." Aomine terkekeh.

Kamu yang mendengar perkataan Aomine barusan, membuat wajahmu sukses merah padam dengan sempurna karena menahan malu.

"Lu-lu-lu-lupakan apa yang ku katakan barusaaaannnn!"

.

.

.

**Catatan Kumachan :D**

**Halo minna. Ketemu sama aku lagi yah :D ini fic keduaku di fandom kurobas. Fanfic perdanaku berjudul anniversary, disitu karakternya AkashiXreader. Kalo bisa, silahkan mampir, heheh :D **

**Dan entah kenapa saya lagi semangat banget mikirin si dim nan ero di Kisedai, ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Aomine Daiki. Fufufu~**

**Duh, aku udah selingkuh dari Akashi nih. Gimana dong? T^T haha.**

**Niatnya pengen bikin rated M perdana, eh gak tau kenapa pas proses pengetikannya malah balik lagi jadi rated T -_- hadeuh. Belum siap mental kali yaaa xD**

**Dan maafkan aku kalau ceritanya gak jelas yah. Juga plot yang rush begitu :'( aku itu kalo ngetik gak pernah buat plot, makanya aku belum berani kalo bikin Multichapter. Itu aja ada dua utang fic -_- huhu.**

**Okee, terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal milikku yah. Semoga bisa menghibur di tengah kegalauan (?) kalian. /apacobamaksudnya-_-**

**Baiklah, silahkan tinggalkan jejak yah :D arigatou gozaimashu.**

**Jaa ne,**

**Kumada Chiyu.**

.

.

.

**Omake 2.**

"Ne, [name]." Aomine memanggilmu setelah kalian sampai di depan pagar rumahmu.

"Apa?" kamu menatap Aomine.

"Tadi kan, kita tidak jadi melakukan 'itu'." Aomine bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kamu menatapnya heran.

"Terus? Udah deh, Daiki. Gak usah dibahas lagi. Ini di depan rumah aku. Kalau kedengeran orangtuaku gimana?" kamu memberikan tatapan peringatan pada Aomine.

"Tapi, 'adikku' udah bangun dari tadi. Gimana dong? Kamu bantuin lagi ya biar tidur lagi." Aomine melirik kearah bawah. Kamu pun ikut melirik. Dan dibagian pangkal paha Aomine memang agak sedikit menggembung.

Mukamu memerah menyadari maksud Aomine.

"Mati saja kau, _Eromine no baka_!" ucapmu lalu segera membalikkan tubuhmu dan masuk kedalam rumahmu tanpa menoleh ke Aomine.

"Sialan. Bagaimana nih? Rumah gua masih jauh, kampret!" Aomine merutuki nasipnya.

_Haah, yang sabar aja deh lu mas. Selfservice aja~ wakakak…_

**Beneran Tamat.**


End file.
